


Whispered incantations

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the words are tangling into each other / they are filling the air around them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered incantations

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday present for a friend; also posted on tumblr because why not

Harry takes Draco’s hand  
whispers words unknown  
whispers words only they understand  
and kisses him

on the cheek on the edge of the lips on the  
lips crashing them together bringing them  
together and he holds Draco so close

the words are tangling into each other  
they are filling the air around them  
making it thick with magic unbreakable

Draco brings his finger onto Harry’s lips  
whispers other words Latin English  
every language he can grasp at  
whispers promises and incantations

the words swirl making the air heavy to  
breathe heavy to hold onto but the two of them  
hold on to each other even through the words  
flying into them so deep inside them that  
it almost hurts

suddenly they have all vanished  
Draco tries to catch his breath and   
Harry is laughing laughing _laughing_

“It is done!” shouts someone they can’t see  
not right now when they only have eyes for each other  
the voice is followed by cheers and laughter  
everyone congratulating the two

Harry hasn’t let go of Draco  
he leans in for another kiss and  
Draco kisses back

for a moment more the world is only them

before bursting into voices and shouts  
everyone running over to them to hug them  
to congratulate them

on their fingers there are the signs  
showing they belong to each other  
for as long as they can hold on to each other


End file.
